


Braving The Storm

by angediary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Superpowers, fear of storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: For her whole life, Reira feared the storm but now Kazuhiro had entered her life, as dangerous as a storm itself, while they had to take a refuge in a safe house.Perhaps it was her heart that she had to fear about.
Relationships: Reira/Kazuhiro





	Braving The Storm

The safehouse was silent inside, but not outside.

Awakened from her sleep in the middle of the night, Reira’s eyes darted around the room, full in guard as her awareness returned; the fact that she was on the run, along with two of her protectors. Only to find the room empty while the rain was still pouring down all around this area.

Did the storm end?

 _Apparently not_. The pitter patter sound against the roof became louder by seconds, her frown deepened. While she had no problem with rain, it was the storm with its lightning and thunder that she feared. Reira debated whether to return back to sleep — which was doubtful with the incoming storm — or forcing herself to climb off the bed.

Both Ryuhei and Kazuhiro weren’t in the room, but the latter might be in the living room, based on the shuffling sound she heard through the sound of the rain. Ryuhei might have gone out to check the perimeter, as usual.

The pink sweater had been keeping her warm in this freezing weather, it had been days since they arrived to hide here in the safehouse. The storm would happen, courtesy to Kazuhiro’s power, whenever they suspected the people from the Cygne Noir might be nearby.

Being the target of an evil organization kept her awake most of the time, unless when exhaustion finally forced her to sleep.

In her reluctance, Reira climbed off the bed, shoving aside the blanket and strode out of the room. Stepping through the threshold of the living room, she could see Kazuhiro sitting leisurely on the couch, earphones in his ears.

Reira stepped behind the couch, pulling out one side of his earphones irritatingly. “How can you be on guard with earphones in your ears?” It was rhetorical, he was just too infuriating sometimes with his _devil-may-care_ attitude.

Kazuhiro turned his gaze upward to meet hers, a condescending smirk on his lips as he snatched back the earphone from her hand. “What do you think the storm’s for? That’s more than enough to keep us hidden.”

Circling the couch, she sat on the same long couch with arms crossed, putting a space between them. “Still. Try to be more on guard, and less music.” Seeing it was him, she’d prefer to say less words rather than wasting her time screaming unnecessarily at him.

He scoffed in response, sharp eyes studying her as a flash of lightning illuminated the dimly lit living room.

Reira flinched visibly, pressing herself against the back of the couch and hugged herself. “Don’t you dare do this to me now, Kazuhiro.” Because he was fully aware of how much the storm affected her, in a bad way, and yet..

More often than not, he did escalate the storm _on purpose_.

“One of these days, you have to get used to the storm — lightning and thunder included. We’ll need those to keep us hidden from them.” Kazuhiro snickered casually, “Watch out for the thunder. ...Three.. two.. one...”

“No!” Reira made herself as small as possible in the far end of the couch, her knees were pulled up and she hugged herself tighter. Eyes shut tight, she let out a helpless cry once the sound of the thunder roared outside. Frightening and deafening, especially in her ears.

“Unacceptable, try again.” He said, clicking his tongue.

Her eyes snapped open and she glared dagger at Kazuhiro, “Don’t you dare. Stop this!”

He let out a scoff, “Better get used to the storm sooner than later or be caught.”

As if it was possible, she glared harder and sliding farther from him as Reira saw the mischief in his gaze. “I warn you for the last time— “ Her eyes fixated on the electric currents that sparked from his fingertips.

His hand was getting closer and closer, he directed his fingertips over her arm, “What? You’re going to beat me to death? Telling Ryuhei how I torment you so he’ll protect you?”

The electric sparks made the skin on her arm prickled, her heart was pounding loud that she no longer noticed the rain outside. He’d known that she couldn’t handle all of these but she also remembered what he said once at their first meeting.

_“The fear is there because you keep nurturing it, without facing it head on. Be scared of storms for your whole life if you want, it’s none of my business.”_

Those were his words, although he stated it wasn’t his business but he cared enough to push her this far.

If he didn’t truly care, he wouldn't bother at all.

That was Kazuhiro at his core.

Having no space to escape, she remained still and her gaze never left his stretched out hand. Cold shiver ran down her spine, not knowing what to anticipate, he was the storm itself, _unpredictable_. Reira had to bite her lower lip to prevent any pathetic sound from slipping past her mouth.

His smirk still in place, he scooted closer, cornering her at the end of the couch. The crackles on his fingertips imitated both lightning and thunder, it was enough to make her watch it in immense fear.

“ _Don’t_.” Horrified, her eyes sealed shut.

“Keep them open. Your eyes.” He commanded, summoning more of his power to prepare the actual lightning and thunder crack the sky. “Or are you that much of a coward?”

The challenge did its purpose, she forced her eyes to open and now they were burning bright with defiance.

 _That’s it._ He thought silently, his smirk slowly turned into a smile with a hint of pride. His hand latched around her arm to keep her in place, sitting up straight and not curling hopelessly on the couch. “Get used to this, don’t close your eyes.” He warned, allowing a lightning lit up the whole living room, then a roar of thunder followed.

Inevitably, Reira flinched, trying her best to not make any sound that made her more pathetic than this, to not being seen as weak.

Holding her breath, she prepared herself for another lightning.

But it never came.

Kazuhiro released her arm and leaned away from her, so casually as if nothing had happened. “Enough for today.” He reached for his earphone that hung over his shoulders and put them into his ears. The rock music blared loud enough for both of them to hear.

Scowling at his unpredictable attitude and that trademark smirk of his, Reira rose from the couch. “You’re such an ass, Kazuhiro.” A nice one — well, _somewhat_. Her gaze regarded him with a hidden gratitude before Reira turned and strode away from him.

Another flash of lightning lit up the bedroom the moment she arrived there.

Steps halted, Reira grimaced in her spot. However, the fear wasn’t as immense as usual, along with a realization that she might conquer her fear of the storm eventually.

All because of Kazuhiro.

_But, why did he bother this much?_


End file.
